Shattered Reality
by BleedinLuva1123
Summary: "Will you come back?" She asked softly, tears glistening at the brim of her eye. He remained silent, but it was the only confirmation she needed. He was leaving her too. Itachi/OC Please read and review!
1. A Visit with the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <em>A Visit with the Past.<em>

The sunrise illuminated the forest, adorning the grass with colors of soft yellow, orange, and red. A small breeze shifted the young girl's black hair as she continued to run, keeping a steady pace. Her toes barely touched one tree before landing on another; her movements never rustled the leaves.

Everything was done in complete silence.

She halted abruptly, crouching on a sturdy branch as she scanned her surroundings. Something was amiss.

A flare of chakra sent her surging off the branch, twisting her body slightly as she pitched senbon needles tipped with poison at the source. Her aim was perfect, but the needles were deflected by a kunai and sunk into a nearby tree instead.

She felt a trickle of astonishment as she faced the pale-skinned shinobi. He was no normal shinobi; the reflexes were too experienced. His silky black hair and yellow snake-like eyes matched the descriptions of a man she never wanted to face— Orochimaru, the snake sannin.

Hikari shuddered in disgust. She had heard many things about this notorious ninja, none of which were anywhere near good. He was from her own village, Konoha. The Leaf Village. He had experimented on his teammates for his own selfish gains and had abandoned the village when his repulsive secret was revealed. He was a traitor, a _dangerous _traitor. The jutsus he uncovered did not go to waste.

Orochimaru smirked, gesturing behind her, and she froze in surprise as a new source of chakra dispersed around her. Their chakra control was nearly perfect, so well controlled that Hikari had not sensed them until Orochimaru's indication.

This chakra was familiar, but an incredulous yet hopeful expression flickered through her momentary lapse of composure though her face was hidden by her Anbu mask.

Her sensei should have been dead a long time ago.

Hikari stumbled back a few steps in shock before regaining her balance, resting a hand on the tree trunk with her mouth slightly ajar. It was impossible. Her old sensei stood across from her with a small smile, her light brown hair fluttering in the wind behind her.

She swallowed hard as she struggled to suppress the well of emotions within her. Memories locked up and pushed into a small corner of her mind freed themselves and filled her mind with images. They were bitter, heart-wrenching memories of the past.

* * *

><p>"<em>KENJI! RYO!"<em>

_Hikari screamed as her teammates slumped to the ground, the pain reflecting on their faces. _

_Blood oozed from the wounds, and their eyes were wide with shock, uncomprehending. They had been protecting _her_ from the Sound ninjas, but two katanas had stabbed them both, simultaneously, before either had realized they were cut._

_Salty tears splashed onto the ground as Hikari kneeled before her two friends. Confirming that Kenji was dead, she turned to Ryo and begun to heal him, knowing deep down that it was beyond her skill. _

_Ryo caught her hands, stopping the green chakra from entering his body. He brushed away a tear with his thumb and winced in pain before saying gently, "Stop Hikari. You know you can't help me. I'm going to die." _

_She shook her head furiously and yanked her hands out of his grasp. "You'll be fine. I'll—"_

_An abrupt force sent her flying into a tree trunk. She scrambled to her feet, narrowing her eyes at the Sound ninja standing beside Ryo. Her vision blurred from the tears, and colors clashed together. _

_It morphed and molded, first to red, then to orange and so on... until everything was blue. _

_The Sound ninja charged at her, but Hikari ignored him and spun around to punch the real person in the stomach. She saw his eyes widen in surprise before he collided painfully into a tree, his spine snapping at an odd angle, and the clone disappeared with a 'poof'. _

_Wasting no time, Hikari flung three senbon needles at an incoming ninja on her right. The needles struck three of his chakra points, effectively halting his chakra flow through his arms. Hikari thrust the heel of her hand into his chest and sent him crashing into his companion, who had not gotten back up from the ground. _

_Her breath was coming in short gasps, and her body could not keep up with her expectations. A cough racked her small frame before she could run to Ryo's side, forcing her down on her knees as another Sound shinobi sauntered towards her with a smirk. He stepped on Ryo for good measure, and cold dread dropped into her stomach. The miniscule hope Hikari clung to was squashed like a bug. Ryo was dead too._

_The tears kept coming. Kenji was dead. Ryo was dead, and Minori-sensei was also presumably dead. _

_Hikari was the only one left of her genin team._

* * *

><p>Yet her sensei was here, completely unscathed and completely different.<p>

Hikari froze as disbelief clouded her mind. Minori-sensei's 'smile' was nowhere near kind. It was laced with malice and dripping with anticipation. Her eyes were cold and hard; nothing like Hikari was accustomed to. The carefree, gentle Minori-sensei was gone and replaced by an emotionless, bitter Minori Yamamoto.

"Minori-sensei," Hikari inquired softly, the first words spoken in the tense atmosphere.

Minori Yamamoto smirked, discarding the pretense knowing that Hikari had seen through it. "Hikari... It's been a long time."

Her former student had turned out exactly like she had expected.

Hikari stiffened as she felt Orochimaru step forward from behind her and angled her body so they were both in her view. She scrutinized their interactions and even the tiniest twitches did not go unnoticed.

Without warning, Minori vanished from her spot and reappeared in front of Hikari with a fist formed to punch. The young girl was responded instinctively, spinning the perfect amount to avoid the hit, but she did not counterattack, still unsure about the reason she was fighting her sensei.

_Was her sensei with Orochimaru?_

She winced each time she blocked a strike, feeling chakra dig into her skin. This was the reason her former sensei was so powerful; her chakra itself was a weapon.

Orochimaru observed the exchange from a distance and smirked. Minori was correct; Hikari Hyuuga definitely had potential— potential to become his next vessel.

Hikari bent backwards, narrowly evading another punch and landed onto another branch, calculating the situation. Her former sensei was a difficult opponent, but once Orochimaru decided to intervene, her chances of surviving their plans were slim.

Minori grinned and turned to Orochimaru for the signal to end the fight. He nodded briefly and she started forward, her face contorted in bloodlust.

The attack from the past replayed in her mind, and Hikari's eyes suddenly widened in realization; it was no coincidence. The attack had been planned by Orochimaru. Everything had been thought through, and Ryo and Kenji were not a part of his plans, so he eliminated them. The kind Minori-sensei never existed; she had always been his underling. Everything had been a façade.

And Hikari had never noticed.

Despite everything, her blood boiled with hate only toward the snake sannin. It was all because of him. If it were not his plans this cruel Minori Yamamoto would never have acted as a Leaf shinobi under his orders.

And Ryo and Kenji would still be_ alive._

Her resolve hardened. Never in her life had she felt such hatred. With her hands in the required handsign, she said, "Byakugan."

Her chakra responded immediately and concentrated into her eyes, straining the veins but fortifying her senses. Her white pupil-less eyes revealed the chakra flow in the two Sound ninjas, and gave her a nearly three-sixty view around herself. The Byakugan had been discovered on the same night her teammates had been murdered, and it was rarely utilized.

Now, it was time to take her revenge.

With a small twitch, poison-tipped needles slid between her fingers from within her sleeves, and she charged toward her former sensei— her enemy. At the last second, Hikari propelled upwards and projected them at Minori before flipping gracefully and landing lightly on the same branch. Without a second thought, Hikari avoided another strike as Minori emerged behind her and pressed two fingers into Minori's chakra point on her left shoulder, rendering it useless.

Minori hissed with pain, flinching backwards while clutching her left arm. She avoided another barrage of needles, but a few caught her on the chest and pricked open her skin, releasing poison into her system.

But it did not deter her.

The Sound kunoichi continued on as a numbing pain began to spread, starting at her chest. She threw another punch. Hikari parried. A lower left kick. Hikari dodged, and they sprung apart.

Their breathing were labored, a thin sheen of sweat already forming under the rising sun. They were once a peaceful pair, a mentor and her student, but their lives were forced upon each other by Orochimaru, for the sole purpose of power.

Minori leapt towards her former student, chakra accumulating in her left fist for one final blow. She extended her chakra outwards, forming the tip and sharpening it like a knife. The stress and emotional overload had pushed Hikari near her limits, and she could not avoid it.

_Shit._

It sliced through her stomach, cutting through the tissue before her sensei ripped it out of her body and she slammed a fist into her chest, directly into Hikari's lungs. The impact sent her crashing into the ground, her breath coming in quick gasps and multiple cuts emerging as she fell through the branches. Minori followed her to the ground, coughing, and weak from the poison and injuries, with Orochimaru trailing closely behind.

Even after all these years, her former sensei still remembered her weakness. Hikari rolled onto her knees, coughing violently as her weak lungs threatened to fail. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, staining it red with blood and glared at Minori, silently daring her to attack while she was weakened. But Minori did not strike, Orochimaru did.

A triumphant smirk overtook his expression as he twisted his neck. Without warning, it lengthened and flew at Hikari, the smirk never wavering. Hikari was barely able to flinch before his teeth sunk into the base of her neck and retracted. A mark formed instantaneously— the heaven curse mark.

Excruciating pain shot through her body, starting at her neck and spreading like wildfire, and a blood-curdling scream ripped from her throat. The pain was exactly like wildfire; it burned her muscles and scorched her weak lungs, making it hard to even breathe.

She writhed on the floor in an attempt to escape the pain, but it was futile and she eventually gave up as the pain consumed her from the inside. Her blood continued to seep through her clothes and from her mouth, staining the ground red.

By the time the pain began to dull, Orochimaru and Minori were long gone, and Hikari was left immobile on the grass. Darkness enfolded her, consuming the light until her eyes could see no more. Its tendrils crept up on her and imprisoned her in its vice-like grip, dragging her under into the lonely world of unconsciousness as her thoughts stilled and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez, that was depressing... But... Anyone like it? Review?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. The Two Uchiha Cousins

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_! Only my character Hikari Hyuuga. I do not own the Hyuuga clan either.**

**A/N: Special thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you, DarkFlame Alchemist, windwolf1988, and TheWheelofFate.**

**windwolf1988: Thank you :) I like the rewrite better too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <em>The Two Uchiha Cousins<em>

An eerie silence descended upon the vast forest, yet the trees still vibrated, the leaves trembling from the spine-chilling scream. A raven-haired boy scanned his surroundings with emotionless blood-red eyes, and his heightened senses detected the owner of the cry within seconds, freezing his blood into pure ice.

_Hikari._

His brain whirled, calculating the quickest path to her, and as the trembling leaves hushed, he vanished.

The trees blurred around him at the speed he was going, but it was not enough to settle the fear already gnawing at his stomach. His pace accelerated as her chakra dipped again, dropping into the range of fatality.

Itachi let his senses expand outward, allowing his instinct to guide him. Within minutes, he flew into a clearing, but the sight before him forced him into an abrupt halt.

_Hikari._

Her black hair cushioned her head in a small halo, and she would have seemed asleep if not for the small puddle of blood beneath her that steadily continued to grow. A shudder wracked her body as her frail lungs attempted to draw in oxygen. Her white eyes were closed against the bright sun, and the droplets of blood dotting her clothes glimmered like red rubies. The trees and the ground around her were scattered with weapons.

Itachi dropped to her side, grimacing as he hoisted her limp form into his arms. Her head rolled into his chest while the blood gradually seeped into his own clothing. Her eyes did not even flutter from the jostling and that indicated every second mattered.

The dense forest became a blur once more as he tore through it, the wind flying around him. By the time he bounded past the gate, her breathing was slow and aberrant, her chest heaving in effort each time she drew in only half a breath. Itachi did not stall; he headed straight to the hospital.

When he finally staggered through the Konoha hospital with Hikari in his arms, the medics took one look and promptly took action. They hustled about, easing her from Itachi's tensed arms into a small room with many instruments. When Itachi attempted to walk into the room, he was instantly stopped and commanded to wait outside despite the fact that he was an ANBU captain.

Time dragged by as Itachi sat a chair, staring blankly at the door, the only thing separating Hikari from him. He did not know her condition, but he could still feel a glimpse of her chakra and that thought comforted him. Her lungs were weak, they had been even before she had become a ninja. Occasionally they hindered her, preventing her from reaching her goals because of her condition, yet she persisted. She was a optimistic girl, but sometimes she worried him. Suddenly his head snapped up, all thoughts erased and his eyes focused intently on the doctor striding towards him.

"She has been stabilized," The doctor said tiredly, beads of sweat still clinging to his forehead, "You may see her now."

Itachi was in the room before the doctor even finished. He drank in the sight of her on the bed; her face was peaceful behind the oxygen mask as she slept and a thin white blanket was draped across her figure.

He gently sat on the edge of her bed by her feet, not wanting to wake her. His eyes swept over her chest, and he inwardly sighed with relief when it moved in time with her breathing. The heart monitor droned on in a strong, steady beat…

Badump… Badump… Badump…

* * *

><p>"<em>LEAVE HIM ALONE!"<em>

_The parents outside of the Ninja Academy shifted as one to watch a black-haired girl storm toward four teenage boys surrounding a small child, probably her younger brother. Even from the distance one could see the way his eyes lit up at the sight of his sister with tears still lingering on his cheeks._

_Itachi tilted his head slightly as he listened to the dispute between the brown-haired boy and the girl who stealthily slid protectively in front of her brother. He remembered seeing her back when he was attending the Academy, but she was shy and did not have many friends. She was not the best ninja either; her ninjustsu lacked power, her genjutsu could not trap a fly, and her taijutsu fell short of expectations. He was almost surprised at her attitude— brave, confident, and perhaps a little stupid._

_Itachi continued to observe the exchange. His older cousin, who stood beside him, was clearly amused. The boy was obviously losing the argument. His face continued to redden and a triumphant smirk fell upon the girl's lips. _

_Suddenly, Itachi stiffened as a slimmer of chakra leaked through the boy's restraints. The girl seemed to sense it. She gripped her brother's hand tightly and her gaze flashed with fury but not fear. _

_That was the last straw. With his mouth twisted in a nasty scowl, the boy motioned to his friends and moved in to punch her but he never got there.  
><em>

_The Uchiha prodigy had clasped the raised fist in a vise-like grip._

_The boy turned to his friends in hope for help but it was in vain. Two of the four boys were held in a choke-hold by the older Uchiha in one arm and the last boy pushed painfully underneath his foot._

_The brown-haired teenager stared at his attacker and sneered at the girl behind Itachi. She smirked at him._

_"Leave," Itachi commanded.  
><em>

_The boys did not have to be told twice, and they scurried away in fear as the two Uchiha boys released them. The boy with the brown hair looked back to scowl at the girl, but he scrambled away faster than before when he caught two of the infamous Uchiha glares._

"_They're a bunch of wretched cowards," hissed Shisui Uchiha in distaste as he strode up next to Itachi. They watched the boys retreat until they were only dots on the horizon._

"_Thank you." _

_A voice whispered softly from behind the two boys. Itachi glanced at the young girl. Her face was drawn into a bright smile, and Itachi wondered momentarily if she knew who they were. Perhaps she did, perhaps that was the reason her brother hid behind her leg as she talked._

"_Your welcome," Shisui said smiling, "I'm Shisui Uchiha and this is my younger cousin Itachi Uchiha."_

"_Nice to meet you," the girl responded politely, "I'm Hikari Hyuuga and this is my brother Neji."_

_Itachi stiffened in surprise. The girl had seemed too familiar and now he knew why. Her white pupil-less eyes and raven black hair that barely reached her shoulders were the characteristics of a Hyuuga. It was amazing he hadn't noticed her heritage before, but that was probably due to the fact he could barely even __**sense her chakra. **__Was her supply of chakra that limited? Or was it hidden so well even he could not detect it?_

"_Is something wrong?" Hikari cocked her head in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"_

_Shisui recovered his composure fast enough to answer her, "No. Nothing's wrong."_

"_Okay," She said dubiously. The doubt in her eyes immediately faded away, replaced with indescribable awe.  
><em>

"_You were over there," Hikari said, pointing to the spot they had been standing before moving in to help her, "That was incredibly fast!"_

_Shisui chuckled at her astounded face full of admiration, but Itachi felt something was off. Her back had been to them the entire time she had been arguing. _

"_How did you know?" Itachi asked, "Your back was to us the entire time."_

_Hikari shrugged. "I felt your chakra… I think. I felt something move from over there and it felt like you two," She said, using hand gestures convey her point._

_Shisui and Itachi shared a look. Both of their chakras were concealed to the best of their ability, but somehow this girl, who was not even a Genin, could sense it. _

_She was oblivious to their insight and continued to quench her curiosity despite her brother's tugs for her attention. "Are you both in the Ninja Academy? I've never seen you before though…"_

_Shisui smirked, "Nope. We both graduated last year."_

_Her eyes widened and she said in disbelief, "You __**both**__ graduated last year?" She waved her hand in Itachi's direction. "But he's so young!"_

_The eight-year old Itachi actually smirked at her comment. It wasn't everyday that someone didn't know about him, the Uchiha prodigy. She stared at him with renewed determination and said, "Will you train with me?"_

_Itachi stilled. She, a Hyuuga, was asking him, an Uchiha, to train with her? Did she not know of their clans' __famous __rivalry? Or was she simply too naive? _

_But she had potential, and he found himself nodding.  
><em>

_Her eyes lit up and she let go of her brother's hand to hug him shyly around the waist. "Thank you so much!" She bounced back to her brother and twirled him around in joy. She said, "I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow here at the same time, okay?" She inclined her chin at a black-haired boy heading towards the trio. "It seems like you'll be picking up __**your**__ younger brother tomorrow too." _

_Itachi nodded once more before the young girl bid them goodbye and lead her brother towards the Hyuuga Clan Compound. They turned a corner and disappeared from view._

_Only when they were gone did Shisui finally speak up. He cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow and said slyly, "Well… I do believe you just got yourself a girlfriend…"_

_The only response he got was a death glare._

* * *

><p>"WHY CAN'T I GO SEE HER? SHE'S MY FRIEND TOO!"<p>

Speaking of the devil…

Itachi rolled his eyes in exasperation. His obnoxiously loud cousin did not understand the first things about manners. Itachi stood up from the bed to shut the door, but before he could, Hikari stirred in her sleep.

Her eyelids fluttered open and her white eyes roamed the hospital room as she pushed herself upright, her hair swishing against her neck. "Hello, Itachi," Hikari smiled, "Fancy seeing you here."

Itachi smirked, "You know… Shisui is here too, but he's having some trouble being allowed into your room."

They let silence engulf them as they listened to Shisui argue with the nurse.

"… I DON'T CARE IF THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE VISITOR! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!"

"But… Shisui-sama…"

"Come on, woman!"

They heard a whimper followed by a distressed sigh. "Alright… Her room is the last one down that hall."

The stomps of rapid footsteps echoed through the open door. "HIKARI!" Shisui bolted through the door and was met by two blank faces. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he stood in the doorway. "Oh… Hi Itachi… Hikari, I didn't know you were awake…"

"Well, it's kinda hard to stay asleep when there's screaming," Hikari teased. Shisui chuckled and pulled her into a one-armed hug, ruffling her hair fondly. Itachi sat back down and proceeded in glaring at Shisui.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Shisui scanned the room before meeting Itachi's gaze. "Errrr… Sorry, Hikari, for waking you up…"

Hikari punched Itachi lightly on the arm and scolded, "Come on, Itachi. It's fine."

Itachi smirked at Shisui's discomfort, but Hikari only smiled at Shisui's immaturity.

"So… What happened?"

A somber silence immersed the trio as Itachi contemplated the best approach to break the news. His eyes flickered to the base of her neck where the seal was burned into her flesh, a conspicuous contrast to her pale skin.

Hikari glanced between the two cousins, her eyes narrowing with every second that passed. "Alright, spit it out."

Shisui shuffled his feet awkwardly, staring at the ground abnormally quiet. Itachi met Hikari's glare and they stared each other down until Hikari sighed, breaking his gaze. "Just tell me, Itachi," she pleaded.

Itachi sighed in defeat, "You were given the heaven cursed mark… by Orochimaru…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh... Here's the second chapter! I'm really sorry about the huge time gap... School was chaotic and I just couldn't get this chapter right... I had too much stuff I wanted to include. **

**Please review! Tell me if you like it!**


	3. Ties Between People

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto..._**

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter! Thank you, TheWheelofFate, itachislover829, DarkFlame Alchemist.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <em>Ties Between People<em>

_**Itachi sighed in defeat, "You were given the heaven cursed mark… by Orochimaru…"**_

Silence.

"Damn." That was the only thing Hikari could say. Shisui handed her a mirror from the bedside table, and she brushed her fingers over the cuse mark gingerly.

It was a palpable burn in her pale skin. Three tear-shaped dots spiraled in a circular shape like tadpoles in a pond. Her heart plummeted; as if one curse mark wasn't enough, now she had a second.

Itachi scrutinized her reaction. "It'll be necessary for it to be sealed. I think your uncle will be performing the ceremony."

Hikari nodded sadly, so absorbed in her own denial she nearly missed the light footsteps drifting towards her open door. Her eyes widened in panic as a familiar chakra suddenly washed over her. Without a second thought, she leapt out of bed, ignoring the confused glances she was receiving from the other two occupants of the room and threw open the window.

"Get over here," She hissed impatiently, "Hurry up!"

They stiffened in recognition as the chakra came closer to the door, and they bolted towards her. Shisui sprung through the window into the air without hesitation, landing safely on the ground next to the hospital. He beckoned earnestly as Itachi paused on the windowsill. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll definitely see you later. Now go!" Hikari shoved him out of her room and hastily jammed the window shut. She bounded back into her bed, smoothing down her bed sheets just as someone ambled in the door.

"Good morning, Uncle Hiashi," Hikari said politely, a small secretive small on her lips.

Hiashi Hyuuga gazed around the room before peering at her closely. "Who were you talking to?" He asked carefully.

Hikari grinned, "Oh. I was just thinking out loud."

Her white eyes were childishly large and her smile too innocent, but Hiashi let it slide. He patted her caringly on the head and said, "You've been released from the hospital. I need you to pick up Hinata and Neji from the academy. There is somewhere else my presence is needed."

"Okay," Hikari said, glancing briefly at the clock on the wall, "I'll leave right away."

Hiashi held back and continued, "I want you to refrain from pushing yourself on your missions from now on. That curse mark feeds off your chakra but I will be sealing it tomorrow. I do not know how well the seal will hold."

Hikari nodded in acceptance as Hiashi headed out the door reluctantly. He knew that she was a brilliant kid and had a perceptive view of her limit, yet he still worried. She had been entrusted to him after her father's death, but her frail lungs troubled him. They would deter her unexpectedly and that was what worried him the most, the inability to predict their timing. He shook his head to clear his distressed thoughts. Now was not the time; he had to prepare for the sealing ceremony.

* * *

><p>Hikari swung out of bed, throwing her blankets aside in the process and shrugged off her hospital gown. She sighed in satisfaction as her skin was relieved from the itchy material, sniffing disdainfully at the dress. Her ninja outfit was folded neatly on the small table in the corner of the room, so she pulled on her undergarments before tugging her white sweater over her head and dark purple shorts onto her legs. She slipped her feet into a pair of black sandals on her path to the window. The curtains rippled from a small breeze of wind as she hauled the window open and placed a foot on the windowsill. She smiled; it had been a while since she felt this carefree.<p>

Her eyes scanned the ground for passing pedestrians as she pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail, allowing only her side bangs to still frame her face. She traced the etched imprint of the Leaf Village symbol on her forehead protector before tying it across her forehead, effectively hiding her first curse mark— the Hyuuga branch curse sealing mark.

With her hair billowing behind her, Hikari sprung into the air and dropped gracefully onto the ground outside of the hospital. She cast one last look at the hospital room she had just abandoned and walked purposefully towards the Ninja Academy.

* * *

><p>"Hikari-nee-san!" Hikari staggered backwards as a blur of black and white tackled her. As she regained her balance, she giggled softly when she realized it was her younger brother. She crouched down and embraced him, stroking his hair lovingly. Her eyes found the young Hyuuga princess, Hinata Hyuuga, who stood behind him, wringing her hands nervously and watching them shyly.<p>

Hikari released her brother and turned to the young girl. "Hinata-sama," Hikari acknowledged with a smile. Hinata returned her smile timidly, but did not respond in any other way. Her brother scowled as he tugged at her hand, impatient to get away.

"Neji," Hikari warned in a low voice, "Be respectful." He pouted childishly and cleared his face, but there was still anger in his eyes. _Oh Neji, if you only knew the truth… It was not the Main Branch that killed Father… _Hikari sighed and took Hinata's hand as she led them through the crowd before the Ninja Academy, letting her eyes roam. A mass of black hair caught her eye, and her lips lifted at the ends.

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned in the direction of her voice, and Hikari smirked, "I told you we would see each other later."

He nodded absentmindedly, glancing silently behind her at the two Hyuuga children as she bent down next to his brother. "Hello, Sasuke," Hikari cooed to the little boy who resembled Itachi so much, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Sasuke smiled shyly, "Hello, Hikari-nee-san. I'm fine."

Sasuke had taken a liking to her since the first day they met at the training grounds. Hikari had persisted he call her 'nee-san', saying she felt old if he called her 'Hikari-san'. If only Itachi's father, Fugaku Uchiha, did not think Hikari was a hindrance, she would be around a lot more to see the hyper but shy little boy. Itachi's mother, the exact opposite of Fugaku, was a kind and gentle woman; she was almost motherly to Hikari, insisting she stay for dinner the few times she had been to Itachi's house. Despite everything, Hikari knew she was not welcome to the Uchiha Compound, the whispered insults and sneers said as much; she was a Hyuuga.

Her own clan did not outright scorn her, but she knew they disapproved of her and Itachi's friendship. Her uncle, the head of the Hyuuga, had already attempted to separate the two, but Hikari was a determined girl and their friendship was as valuable as gold. Over time, both clans had backed down when neither Hikari nor Itachi made a move to severe the bond.

Hikari pinched the young Uchiha lightly on the cheek. "You're just so cute," she said with a broad smile.

By now, the crowd had dissolved, so the three kids and the two teenagers were alone in the school yard. They started in the direction of the Uchiha and Hyuuga Compound, but Hikari stopped when she felt Hinata's hand slip out of her own. Hikari turned in confusion, a command for the young girl on her lips before they died away as she followed Hinata's line of vision.

A lone blond-haired boy swung on the swing tied to the tree in the school yard, his face drawn in sorrowful confusion.

_It's the nine-tailed fox boy, _Hikari though sadly in sympathy. _The poor boy must have it rough. _

She observed Hinata's pitiful, almost longing, stare and said, "Neji, take Hinata home. Hiashi-sama is waiting for you two." She tucked a strand of hair behind Hinata's ear and whispered, "I've got it, Hinata. It's all right. Go home with Neji." Hinata nodded, and the two kids started for the Hyuuga Compound.

Hikari stared after them until they turned a corner before she walked up to the boy and crouched at his eye level. "Would you like me to take you out to dinner? Or walk you to your house?" Hikari asked softly, reaching over to brush the tears from his face.

His expression cleared, and he asked hopefully, "Really?"

Hikari laughed lightly, "Why not? I'm Hikari Hyuuga. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, taking her outstretched hand as she led him to the others who had stopped to wait for her.

"Well, Naruto, pleased to meet you," Hikari said and pointed at the two Uchiha members, "That's Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother, Sasuke."

"Hello. I'm Naruto." Naruto smiled, his eyes bright with happiness. Itachi nodded in reply as Sasuke smiled and waved his hand in greeting.

Hikari pulled Naruto along and said, "Come on. I'll treat you to dinner. We'll go to Ichiraku Ramens. I hear their ramen is great."

Naruto cheered in happiness, and Hikari grinned as he took off towards the ramen stand, his loud voice booming. She lagged behind with Itachi and Sasuke who walked a few steps in front.

"You have a way with kids," Itachi commented, a smile playing at the edge of his lips, "You'd make a great mother."

Hikari beamed, "Thanks, Itachi." She sighed softly, "Those kids are just so innocent... They've never seen the outside world, the killing, the hunger, the sicknesses…"

"I know," Itachi said quietly.

Hikari smiled and gazed at the moon, bright in its fullness. If only the world was simpler than and just as innocent as these children…

* * *

><p><strong>The third chapter is up! I'm really proud that I got it up so soon :) It took me forever to post the second chapter... Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if the characters are out of character, I will try to keep them in character. Tell me what you think and remember to review! They keep me writing :D<strong>

**'Till next time,**

**BleedinLuva1123**


	4. Changes in Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Naruto. **

**A/N: Thank you, **_**Koyuki-Rune**_** and **_**DarkFlame Alchemist**_** for reviewing the last chapter! Plus, love to all the readers!**

**Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <em>Changes in Perspective<em>

The rising sun radiated a myriad of colors diffusing across the land as it signaled the start of a new day. Konoha's residents dragged themselves into their daily routines; shops opened their doors, kids attended the academy and for the real ninjas— they trained.

Hikari appeared in her usual training grounds earlier than necessary with a stifling weight clawing at her heart. She plopped onto the grass and watched the clouds float by as she waited for her training partners, who were, without a doubt, still in bed, so her thoughts were her only company.

Her mind flickered to Naruto, and she smiled unconsciously as she reminisced. He was an abnormal boy in a unique way. After her dinner treat, he had proclaimed to her in his obnoxiously loud voice that he would one day become the Hokage and the Leaf Village would finally respect him. Despite the hardships and discriminations he would face, Hikari was confident he could achieve his goal. His determination, if nothing else, was enough to win the hearts of many.

Her smile suddenly faltered as her thoughts drifted into dangerous waters, and her mind immediately shut down. Hikari breathed deeply, meditating, but it was not long before two bright blue glows materialized behind her eyelids. The weight on her chest lifted slightly, and she rose to greet her two best friends.

"Good morning, Shisui, Itachi." Hikari strained a smile, attempting to obscure her thoughts.

Shisui smiled, but Itachi who knew her better than she did herself was not fooled. He saw past her façade and fake smile. Hikari grimaced, knowing he would solve the turmoil behind her emotions. He did not speak, even as understanding dawned on him, and he stared at her with sympathy.

But Hikari did not want his sympathy. She straightened her clothing and with an air of indifference, she said, "I'm not feeling very well. You two spar without me. I'll see you tomorrow." She sprinted away, leaving one Uchiha in confusion and the other in condolence, but it did not matter. She had not planned to train anyways.

* * *

><p>It did not take long for Hikari to arrive at her next destination. An aura of calmness clung to the air around the MIA stone as she knelt down and brushed her fingers lightly across two very familiar names. Today was the anniversary of their deaths.<p>

_Kenji Chihara and Ryo __Itou…_

Her two comrades who had given their lives for her without a second thought. She closed her eyes in grief, her mind heavy with words that had never been spoken. A spark of anger surged through her as she remembered the reason she had landed in the hospital a few days before.

_Minori __Yamamoto. _Her former sensei. Orochimaru's lackey. The one adult she had mistakenly trusted unwaveringly had not given a second thought into turning Hikari's entire Genin Squad into the twisted snake-sannin.

Hikari clenched her teeth in self-depreciation, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She had prided herself in being the most observant member of her Genin Team, yet Minori Akatmori had fooled her. She had not questioned the times her sensei's eyes had morphed into jealousy at the mention of the Hokage nor had she given a second thought to when her sensei would vanish without a word. She should have. Hikari knew she should have said something… anything, but she didn't and the lives of two of her closest friends were the price of her mistakes.

A hand dropped onto Hikari's shoulder and she nearly attacked the person in surprise before she recognized the Uchiha hair and eyes.

"Itachi," Hikari breathed, blinking away the tears that blurred her vision. Itachi pulled her into a hug, and the unusual sign of affection broke her emotional wall. The tears poured out through the crumbling dam and down her cheeks. She sobbed into his shoulder, staining his shirt with her tears as he held her close, consoling her with his silent presence, but it was enough. He held her until her eyes dried and she had no tears left to cry. They continued to embrace as her eyes started to drift closed from both physical and emotional exhaustion; this was a moment between two friends that could be no closer.

"I can sleep next to a tree," Hikari said quietly, her half-open eyes regarding him with gratitude. The sky had darkened considerably since Itachi had arrived at the MIA stone.

Itachi remained mute, lifting her into his arms like he would to a small child and carried her towards the Hyuuga Compound. He darted past the guards at the gates and into her room.

He gingerly placed the sleeping girl on her bed and covered her with a thin blanket. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep with her mouth slightly parted, breathing deeply. Itachi watched her sleep, his mind heavy with thoughts. Hikari was a tough girl; she had gone through many physical injuries, but her heart was loaded with emotional wounds. Even since she was just daddy's little girl, her life was like a roller coaster. The happiness in her life would build slowly and unexpectedly crash, returning the anguish tenfold.

The Ninja War had affected many people, but mostly the families of the killed and the wounded. People like Hikari. Her father's life had been sacrificed to maintain the peace between Konoha and Kumogakure, so Hikari had lost her father to his duty to the village. She had also seen the Kyuubi tear apart the village before the Yondaime sealed the beast into Naruto. War and fighting had changed Hikari, yet she had become a ninja. A ninja... _to protect others_. But she had failed her Genin team. In the end, they were the ones to protect her, and she was the only one that survived.

* * *

><p>Hikari covered her eyes with her arm against the bright sunlight streaming into the room. She shoved the covers off and sat upright. <em>I'm in my room,<em> Hikari thought in bewilderment. Suddenly the events from the day before flooded into her mind. _Oh. _

_Kenji and Ryo…_The names came into her thoughts with a pang to her heart, but she was starting to come to terms with their deaths. It was in behind her now, and they were exactly that— the past. She knew the pain would not completely disappear, but it would dull. Hikari breathed deeply, exhaling quietly as she calmed her thoughts and emotions.

When her emotions were back under control and her thoughts collected, she grabbed her shoes and jumped out the window. There were a few people she needed to see.

The Uchiha Compound was silent as she slipped through the entrance. Hikari paced down the empty streets before stopping in front of a house. She counted the windows in her head as she crept into the back… _One… Two… _Hikari stopped under the third window and crawled up a nearby tree, hoisting herself onto the same level with the window. Her hand held three small rocks, and she threw lightly against the window. _Tap… tap… tap…_

_Come on, Itachi, _Hikari begged silently, _I haven't got all day. _Her eyes wandered around the neighbors' houses, and she panicked slightly when a light turned on in another house. A soft screech of metal against metal by her ear caught her attention and she sighed in relief. "Finally," Hikari whispered as she pulled herself into the room through the window.

"Took you long enough," Hikari hissed. Itachi rolled his eyes and shut his door. "I've got news for you, Hikari. Not everyone wakes up as early as you do."

"Whatever," She said impatiently. "Remember Minori-sensei?"

Itachi gave her a look. "Yeah, why?"

"She's Orochimaru's lackey."

Itachi stiffened in surprise as he processed the thought. "Have you told the Hokage?"

"No not yet. I haven't exactly seen him after I left the hospital to pick up my brother and Hinata, and he didn't talk to me yesterday 'cause… well you know. Thanks for taking me back to my house, by the way."

"Let's go then. We'll tell him now." Itachi pulled her towards the door and opened it with his other hand. Hikari yanked out of his grip and said, "I can't go through the front door! Your father would kill me!"

Itachi smirked, "Fine then. Go the way you came from, and I'll meet you in front of the Hokage's Building."

Hikari glared at him and shoved him out of his room. With a huff, she leapt out of the window and disappeared into the streets, wisely avoiding any peering eyes. Itachi shook his head, and headed down the hall as his mother called his family down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hikari shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously. She watched the old Hokage take a snuff out of his pipe while he contemplated the information she had told him. Itachi stood casually to the side while his eyes darted between Hikari and the Hokage.<p>

Finally, the Hokage nodded. "Thank you for informing me. Minori Yamamoto will be determined a missing ninja and a subordinate of Orochimaru. She will also be held responsible for the deaths of Kenji Chihara and Ryo Itou and the attempt to kidnap Hikari Hyuuga." He shuffled through a stack of papers and jotted down a few notes.

Then he said, "Itachi, please remain where you are. I have some important business that needs to be discussed. Hikari, I believe your curse mark needs to be sealed. Your uncle is waiting."

Hikari glanced at Itachi for an explanation about the business, but he only shrugged. He didn't know what it was about either. She sighed and headed to the door after excusing herself. Itachi muttered a soft 'good luck' before she left and she winced involuntarily. The sealing of curse marks were rumored to be extremely painful, but Hikari doubted it could compare to the pain she endured receiving the curse mark. She shuddered as she walked out of the Hokage Buiding, treading reluctantly to the hospital.

Itachi stood silently before the Hokage as he explained the importance of his mission and his duty to Konoha. He remained silent while the Hokage apologized over and over again for burdening him with the deed alone, but Itachi knew it was the elders who had set him up on this suicide mission; the Hokage, a kind old man, would not have allowed this kind of problem-solving.

The Hokage clasped his hands together somberly. The way of the ninja was not always the most peaceful. Itachi had seen the casualties of the war and life as it was torn apart, and he would be the best choice, the only choice, for this mission— a mission that would last a lifetime. The Hokage regarded Itachi with tired eyes as Itachi bowed stiffly and walked out the door. The heavy atmosphere lingered in the small office and the Hokage swiveled in his chair to stare out the window at the streets of Konoha, his chest clenching with the knowledge that he had just sent one of his best shinobis down a one-way path towards death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I have a few questions that I would appreciate the readers to answer:**

**Am I moving the story along to fast? Would you like me to slow down?**

**Are the characters mostly in character?**

**Is anyone confused about what's going on?**

**Thank you! I love all the readers who have read this story and added it to their Story Alert or Story Favorites or both. And thanks again, to the people who reviewed. It means a lot, so thank you.**

**~BleedinLuva1123**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Well… no special thank you's for the last chapter, so I'll just thank everyone who read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <em>The Calm Before The Storm<em>

Hikari rolled her neck and shoulders, trying to release the stiffness of her muscles. Her eyes grazed over her naked shoulder as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It had already been two days since her uncle had sealed the curse mark and Itachi had received his top secret mission. She was eager to learn about his mission, but that had been all he was willing to tell her. Itachi refused to disclose the details to her. Hikari sighed. Itachi never withheld anything from her, even top secret information, so why now?

_What was so special about this mission?_

She wrapped a towel around her torso before exiting the bathroom. Hikari dried herself off, squeezing the water from her hair with her towel as she pulled on her clothes and grabbed the calendar on next to her bed. Her hair left droplets on the calendar while she flipped through it, checking the date. _The second of July…_ Her eyes softened. _It's Neji's birthday tomorrow._

Hikari smiled and turned towards her closet. She would get her brother the perfect gift, but first, she needed her necklace._  
><em>

She rummaged through a drawer in her dresser and extracted a silver necklace. The necklace sparkled when it caught the sunlight, splaying colors across the wooden floor. It was a simple piece of jewelry, but if one looked closely it held the tiniest hint of blue, the only sign that there was something unique about this necklace. It was chakra. Itachi's chakra.

_I should have brought this with me on that mission, _Hikari mused thoughtfully as she clasped it around her neck. _I could have at least lasted longer against Minori-sensei. _Minori would always be her sensei, even if she was the enemy. She had taught her many things about being a shinobi, about one's duty to their village and about life.

Hikari flicked her hair and returned to the task on hand, sweeping back her bangs that stuck to her face. Her fingers weaved nimbly through the wet strands as she left the Hyuuga Compound with choices of birthday gifts for Neji running through her head. He was going to be nine. Her baby brother was growing up.

* * *

><p><em>A teddy bear? …Too childish. A bracelet? …Too girly. A book? Wait…he hates reading. <em>

Impatience seeped into her emotions. That was the third store she had walked out empty handed. She didn't know shopping for a birthday gift for a kid could be so damn frustrating.

Hikari paced past an onigiri cafe but a sliver of black from within reminded her of a certain Uchiha who happened to _love_ onigiri. She smirked and marched back a few steps before turning into the cafe. When she finally stepped out of the café, a white bag containing a box of onigiri hung from her arm. Hikari glanced at the sun, estimating the time. _Knowing Itachi… I'd say… He's at the training grounds… _

With the bag swinging at her side, Hikari smirked as she headed in the direction of the training grounds. _Maybe I can bribe him with these…_

* * *

><p>"ITAAAACHI!"<p>

Itachi sighed warily, wiping away the sweat on his face. Only one person dared to disrupt his training by dragging out his name into three long syllables. He yanked his kunai out of the tree trunk emotionlessly. But he did not have time for her now; his mission came above all else.

Without even turning to face her, Itachi asked, "What do you want, Hikari?"

She stopped short, puzzling over his tone. He never treated her like a nuisance when she interrupted his training. Nevertheless she answered him. "Tomorrow's Neji's birthday. I wanted your opinion on his gift." She smiled, "And I've got onigiri."

He waved her away, not even glancing at the bag on her arm. "Not today. I'm busy."

Her face fell. "… But you're only practicing your aim, and your aim is perfect."

Itachi ignored her, wiping his kunai on his pants before flinging it at the same tree. Hikari stared at him in disbelief.

_Did he just… ignore me?_ Hikari observed Itachi as he brandished five more weapons. He held three in one hand and two in the other. Without pausing, all five kunais flew out of his hands and hit their mark, the exact center of five different trees. _He did! _

She gritted her teeth in confusion. Since when did her words become such unimportance?

"Fine," She scoffed, "I'll just stay here until you come with me."

She proceeded to take a seat on the grass, leaning her back against a sturdy trunk. Watching Itachi train was always entertaining —his skills were beyond astounding— yet Hikari could not concentrate on his movements. A thousand thoughts flitted in her head like bees in a garden. Itachi's actions were beginning to seem suspicious, but she could not solve the reason behind her apprehension.

The sun was just setting when Itachi gathered his weapons scattered around the training grounds. Hikari was sleeping soundly from her position, the box of onigiri long forgotten on the ground.

Itachi shook his head at the girl, crouching down next to her as he lightly patted her cheek. "Hikari. It's late."

The young girl stirred and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. She accepted Itachi's hand and he pulled her up as she blinked away the sleep.

"Did I fall asleep?" Hikari asked unnecessarily. "Damn. I didn't get Neji's present."

Itachi slipped a kunai into her palm and closed her fingers around the end. She glanced up at him in gratitude; his action spoke volumes. The kunai was for Neji. It was Neji's present.

"Thanks."

He nodded in response, shoving his hands into his pockets and turned away. Hikari trailed behind him, playing with the kunai distractedly. Her head was angled carefully, so she could observe Itachi without raising suspicion herself. There was a eerie calm that dangled over him, erecting goosebumps on her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

A silent Itachi was nothing out of the ordinary, but this silence was _abnormal_; it gave her a sense of foreboding.

They parted ways at an intersection, and Itachi walked off with barely a goodbye. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought over his behavior. Didn't he have a mission? Hikari was thoroughly confounded. Nothing was making sense. The top secret mission, his behavior, and his training… It just did not add up. She pressed two fingers against her temple. Her head could not take all this.

Hikari slipped off her shoes at the door of her house and shut it behind her. Tomorrow, she needed to talk to Shisui. Besides herself, Shisui was the only other person who knew nearly everything about Itachi. Not even Fugaku knew as much as Itachi's two best friends. Yes. Shisui will definitely have the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry that the chapter is so short, but I needed to cut off there. I was hoping it would end up being longer… So what did you all think? Did I keep Itachi mostly in character?**


	6. Duty Seperates Us

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Everything, and the quote said by Shisui Uchiha (in Italics), belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em>Duty Separates Us<em>

**Shisui will definitely have the answers.**

He could clearly answer her questions. His eyes flickered about like a caged animal searching for an escape, and his fingers fidgeted restlessly.

Hikari nudged him lightly in an attempt to get his attention. When his eyes finally settled on her, she said, "Shisui… Itachi's been distant lately… Do you know why?"

_Why did this feel like an interrogation?_

A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth and he glanced away. "Really? But why would I know?" A vague answer but an answer nonetheless.

She exhaled impatiently; glaring at nothing in particular as they continued to roam the training grounds. The forest trees towered over them, caving them in, allowing only slivers of sunlight to stream through the leaves.

Shisui sighed in defeat. His hand resting on her shoulder brought them to a halt. "Listen, Hikari. I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy."

The hidden message was clear. _It is better that you don't know…_ But why? And sworn by whom?

Hikari tilted her head as she turned the thought over in her mind. Itachi and Shisui knew something she did not… Itachi's top-secret mission… Shisui's involvement… And they were both renowned ninjas of the _Uchiha Clan_.

"Shisui… Is the Uchiha Clan planning something?"

He cursed softly but mentally praised her for her insight. A small smile strained his face as he asked, "Why would you think that?"

Hikari was a master at reading between the lines and more intelligent than most girls her age. In addition to the fact that she was best friends with both Itachi _and _Shisui, she was a pro at discerning their reactions.

_So the Uchiha Clan was planning something but... What about Itachi's behavior?_

Shisui rubbed the back of his head. His smiled dropped, and an unnatural silence enveloped the two friends. "Hikari. I want you to do something for me."

The expression on his face instantaneously stopped any complaints she may have had; his eyebrows were furiously furrowed and a dark shadow covered his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Promise me. No matter what happens. The village will always be your first priority."

"Of course. I am a shinobi of this village, and I will protect this village with my life," Hikari declared confidently.

Another chuckle escaped his lips; a slightly lighter sound this time, like a smoldering weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm glad to hear that… Promise me one more thing."

"Yes?"

The seriousness of his gaze nearly made her step back from its intensity. "When everything is revealed, you will remember me and Itachi as who we were to you and not by the opinion of other people."

She mutely stared at him, searching his composed face in her confusion. "You two are my best friends. No matter what happens, that will never change," Hikari finally promised.

His tensed shoulders visibly relaxed. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to make sure."

Shisui gave her a one-armed hug, leaning down next to her ear and murmured, "Itachi is in a bad position. I cannot tell you anymore but when the time comes, do not judge him too harshly."

She nodded in consent, but his words forced her uneasiness into anxiety. His face pulled up into one last sad smile before he performed his Body Flicker Jutsu and he disappeared.

The wind carried his final sentence to her ear, whispering as it brushed by. Her body trembled with involuntary shudders as waves of shivers crawled down her spine.

_"Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi."_

Hikari's gaze bore into the flattened grass that Shisui had stood on, burning holed into the ground. "Shisui, Itachi," she muttered to herself, "What have you two gotten yourselves into?"

* * *

><p>Itachi and Shisui had been avoiding Hikari fervently. They arrived at the training grounds earlier than her, and their houses were deserted whenever she came looking. Little Sasuke was also having the same problem; Itachi did not even have time for his younger brother. Under normal circumstances, Itachi always <em>made<em> time.

Hikari massaged her temples warily. Her conversation with Shisui constantly replayed in her head, yet she still could not understand his words. A familiar flash of black drifted past in the corner of her eye and she turned towards it, but it was not Itachi. It was his younger replicate.

"Sasuke," Hikari said smiling. Sasuke started at the sound of his name. Upon catching sight of his sister-figure, his gloomy face instantly changed and his eyes brightened with a broad smile.

"Hikari-nee-san!"

She dragged him into a tight hug and pinched his cheek affectionately. "You're walking home by yourself already? Where's Itachi?"

He pouted childishly. "Itachi doesn't have time to pick me up from the Academy anymore. He's always busy."

"I'm sorry," Hikari said, taking his hand with her own, "Come, I'll take you home."

They entered the gates into the Uchiha Compound. The pedestrians nodded to Sasuke in acknowledgment, but they barely even spared Hikari a glance. There were no scowls, no sneers, not even a fleeting glare. She was invisible. Nonexistent.

_Beneath them._

And that bothered her the most.

Hikari clenched her teeth as she suppressed her anger. She did not want to start a fight in front of the Uchiha boy she regarded as another younger brother.

"Come, Sasuke," she gritted out. The young boy was smart and did not question her sudden annoyance. He knew all too well of her temper.

The pair stopped in front of Sasuke's house and were saying their good-byes when the eldest sibling stepped out, his face blank and his eyes emotionless. Hikari started at the sight. There was a drastic difference in Itachi that astonished her.

What happened to the gentle guy who was her best friend? He had been calm and collected, rarely letting emotions show, but his eyes were the windows to his soul. Now, he was like a corpse. _Dead._

Hikari fumed silently as he brushed past her, not even sparing her a glance. She remained still for another second before ushering Sasuke into his house and chasing after his brother. Sasuke may let Itachi treat him differently, but Hikari wanted answers.

And she wanted them now.

* * *

><p>Itachi counted down the seconds for Hikari to catch up to him. This confrontation had been put off for long enough. Too long.<p>

_One… Two… Three… Four…_

"ITACHI!"

… There it was. He took his sweet time turning around, enjoying the fact that only he knew exactly which buttons to push to get her this riled up. "Yes?" Perfect innocence.

He barely had time to dodge the fist thrown carelessly his way. His instincts turned on, and in three seconds, Itachi had her arm twisted behind her.

"There's no need for violence."

"You selfish bastard!"

They both knew she was bluffing. He was anything but selfish. The most selfless one of them all.

Hikari slacked against him, her anger spent and frustration taking its place. He released his grip, allowing her to drop to the ground. She mumbled her question, "What happened?"

He did not know how to answer. He could not answer. It took all his control to keep the emotions from leaking into his eyes. "Nothing."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Shisui asked me not to judge you, but how do I do that if I have no idea what's going on?"

Itachi should have known Hikari would have gone to Shisui for guidance. He was Itachi's cousin and best friend after all.

"Leave it, Hikari. It's none of your business. Just go home."

Her mouth snapped closed and if looks could kill, he would have already been six feet under.

"Fine, but I will find out whether you want me to or not. I know you better than anyone."

He stared at her departing back as she stormed away and shut his eyes sadly, the tension escaping his body and leaving him more tired than ever.

"I hope for your sake, Hikari… that you never have to know."

A mere whisper meant for no one's ear, but he did not detect the hidden clone obscured by the trees, observing his every move, its chakra concealed so well it was barely detectable. There was a reason Hikari was an Anbu.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very happy about this chapter but here it is. I don't remember if I metioned before that she was an Anbu. Not captain though. Any thought? Reviews?<strong>

'**Till next time.**

**~BleedinLuva1123**


	7. Life As We Knew It

**Disclaimer: Nothing from **_**Naruto **_**is mine. Everything belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**This chapter is for Royal Duke Armadilloer III who reviewed the Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><em>#7: Life As We Knew It<em>

The clone scrutinized his every move. The places he went and the people he met. Itachi knew her clone was shadowing him, but he had put off pinpointing its location. There were at least three various clones scattered around him; when he would get suspicious, one of them would heighten its chakra, overriding his senses so it was harder to find the others, though it was not impossible for the young Uchiha prodigy.

A lot had happened since his dispute with Hikari, and she stuck to her word—she left him alone… But her clones did not. Leave it to her to find the only loophole in his request. He was irritated and tired. And his patience was running thin… _Very _thin.

He paused in his walking and waited for the increase of chakra.

… There. On his left. With a small flick of his wrist it dissipated, and the second clone was revealed. Another kunai, and that one vanished. Only one left, and it was escaping through the forest. He chased after it, and within seconds, it was also gone.

Done.

* * *

><p>Her pure white eyes snapped open as the newest information gathered by her clones released into her mind one by one.<p>

_Damn, _she thought.

They were all gone. Not a single one left.

She stood up from her seated position on the ground, brushing away invisible dirt as she fingered her necklace. The chakra had not been tapped into, but she only needed a small amount, enough to replenish her energy. This was for the greater good… At least that is what she hoped.

She coaxed out the chakra, like unraveling a spindle of yarn, and it flowed into her steadily. Her breathing evened out, and her heart beat slowed. Her eyes were lighter than before as the sparkle returned to them. This time, she would go herself.

* * *

><p>Itachi was late. The person he was meeting was already there, and he mumbled a quiet apology but kept his senses alert, scanning the surroundings every few minutes for eavesdroppers, until he was fully confident that they could talk openly.<p>

"I need your help," Itachi said. It was not a question, yet not a demand. Just a blunt statement.

The older Uchiha did not acknowledge his words. The one eye visible through the orange mask roamed the forest behind them. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, his voice slightly muffled.

"You missed her."

Itachi spun around. Indeed, a section of white fabric peeked out from behind a tree. He growled inwardly, seething with restrained anger. "Come out, Hikari. We can see you."

The leaves rustled as said girl moved into their vision. Her eyes flickered restlessly between the two men with distrust, her hand burrowed deep in the weapon's pouch at her side. Itachi's anger subsided slightly when he realized the distrust was also directed at him, and he did not blame her; there were many reasons she should not trust him.

"Hikari Hyuuga… I have heard many things about you." The older Uchiha broke the silence with his vague words, but the air was heavy with tension.

Hikari mutely searched the man's covered face, unsure whether he was complimenting, or insulting her.

"I think I deserve a 'hello' at least." The amusement was unmasked, causing her to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

Eventually she turned towards her best friend and asked, "Who is this, Itachi?"

Itachi remained stoic. "No one. A friend."

The man chuckled. "I'm happy you consider me as a friend, Itachi. But 'acquaintance' would be more appropriate."

The subtle hints did nothing to dissolve her suspicion; it only served to bump it into higher grounds, but even with her intelligence, the shrouded meaning remained a mystery.

He ignored the Uchiha's words, directing his words to Hikari only. "Leave, Hikari. This has nothing to do with you."

She nodded in agreement and backed away slowly. Only when she reached the edge of the clearing did she reluctantly turned her back to them and disappeared from sight. Itachi sighed. _How troublesome._

The older Uchiha chuckled surreptitiously; the young prodigy amused him to no end. When Itachi was sure she was gone, they resumed their conversation.

"She didn't need to leave. There's nothing to hide." The man remarked, smirking underneath his mask. He loved to fuel the younger boy's anger, just to test how far his facade could bend before breaking.

A cold glare.

"Like I said, she has nothing to do with this."

The man raised his hands in defeat, retreating quickly. "Alright. Whatever you say." But the smirk never faltered.

How he missed life in Konoha…

* * *

><p>Hikari frowned in thought. That seemed to be everything she did these days. Nothing but think, think and more thinking… But she still could not solve anything. Who was that man? And what was Itachi doing with him?<p>

Yes, this had nothing to do with her, but Itachi was her best friend… She would not let this go.

The Uchiha Compound gates emerged from the thin mist as she stepped towards it. She was close enough to see it but far enough to avoid the detection by the guards. A small smoke bomb distracted them for her to slip inside unnoticed. One would think after the many times the same guards fell for the same trick, they would realize it was a distraction, but maybe there were a few stupid ones in this powerful and prospering clan.

She rounded a corner and came to a halt just outside of the house she was looking for, yet she did not venture forward. She pressed herself against the wall, hiding herself from probing eyes as her own eyes observed the scene in front of the house. Three Uchiha police corps members had cornered the Uchiha prodigy in front of his own house. The uncontained rage by the three billowed out in consecutive waves.

It was not every day Itachi was in trouble, especially with the Uchiha Clan. He was their pride, their tool… An invaluable weapon

"… We're here regarding the suicide by drowning in the Nanako River last night… of Shisui Uchiha…"

A sharp gasp tore through her throat and she tried to stifle the sound with her hand.

Shisui was… dead?

It was impossible! Hikari had just talked to him yesterday, and he seemed perfectly normal… but he had been troubled. Would he go so far as to kill himself?

"… There were only two people who were not present at last night's meeting… Shisui and… _you_. I thought you considered Shisui as brother."

She strained to hear the next words.

"I see… I haven't met with him recently… that is sad to hear," Itachi stated monotonously. His face was a blank canvas and his eyes emotionless; even Hikari could not read his emotions.

The Uchiha police continued, "… So, we, the police force, have decided to investigate this incident fully…"

"An investigation?"

He withdrew a folded note from within his bag and held it up for Itachi to see. "This is Shisui's suicide note… We already finished the handwriting analysis… It's no doubt his writing…"

The conversation was being prolonged by both parties, neither one getting straight to the point.

"… If it is suicide, what is there left to investigate?" That was a good question.

"For those who can use the Sharingan, it is quite easy to forge one's handwriting."

Tension intensified between the four as the man passed the small piece of paper to Itachi. "This is his suicide note."

Itachi read it out loud, "I am tired of these duties… there is no future for the Uchiha… and for me… I cannot walk out this 'path' any further…"

"He was feared as Shisui of the Mirage, and one of the most talented Uchiha… He was one who'd do anything for the clan," the same person said.

The man to his left added carefully, "I doubt a man like him would leave something like this behind and die…"

Itachi remained silent briefly, but when he spoke, there was concealed anger in his voice. "… It's not wise to judge others by your preconceptions and their appearances…"

Hadn't Shisui said something similar to Hikari the last time they met?

_"When everything is revealed, you will remember me and Itachi as who we were to you and not by the opinion of other people."_

"I'm going to leave that will with you. Take that to the Anbu and request that they investigate as well." The three Uchiha shifted and turned to leave.

"Understood."

They glanced back at Itachi, their eyes suspicious as the leader uttered the next words.

"I certainly hope there will be other evidence. We, the police corps, have other connections to the Anbu. If you try to hide anything, we'll know right away."

Hikari bit her lip from crying out. The accusation was clear in their tones. Itachi would never have murdered Shisui! They were like brothers!

Itachi stiffened and his previously concealed anger unfurled at the accusation. "… Why don't you be more direct?"

The three must have felt the released anger in the air, for when they glanced back, their Sharingan were activated and their posture threatening.

"So, you are suspicious of me?" Itachi's sharingan spun wildly into action.

The one on the left sneered, "Yes, brat."

The leader was calmer, although the contempt was still there. "Listen, Itachi, if you betray the clan, you won't go unpunished."

It took three seconds and the three officers were on the ground groaning in pain.

"… As I've said just now… Don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgments of their appearance… You assumed that I have patience…"

Hikari trembled in surprise. Itachi never lost his patience, never in front of the clan members…

"The clan, the clan… You all fail to measure your own capacity and to see the depth of my capacity, and as a result you lie beaten here…"

Itachi lowered his eyes to the leader as the older man pushed himself off the ground and said, "Shisui was told to keep an eye on you… Within half a year of your entrance into the Anbu, your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever… What were you thinking?"

"You hold onto your organization, your clan, your name… These things limit us and our capacities… these things deserve to be shunned… It is foolish to fear what we've yet to know and see," Itachi responded harshly.

"Stop Itachi!" It was Fugaku, Itachi's father.

Hikari ducked behind the wall before peering around the corner cautiously. If she were to be caught eavesdropping, the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan's relationship would no doubt be in danger.

"Stop it already," Fugaku said, staring incomprehensively at his eldest son, "What in the world is wrong? You've been acting strange lately… Has the Hyuuga girl messed with your head?"

Hikari started at the mention of her, but the prodigy only glanced blankly at his father. "Nothing's strange… and the girl has nothing to do with this… I'm just carrying out my duty…"

"Then why did you not come last night?"

"… In order to reach new heights…" Itachi whipped out a kunai and flung it at the wall. It lodged into the middle of the Uchiha Clan symbol, causing cracks to extend outwards. She recoiled in shock.

"Of my capacity… I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan… You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your clan… True change cannot be bond by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination…"

"What is most important to _you_, Itachi? The Hyuuga girl?" One of the men spat.

Itachi's eyes flashed. "The girl has nothing to do with this!"

He smirked, "You sure seem touchy when she's brought up…"

Fugaku scowled, "Enough already! If you continue this nonsense, we will have to take you to jail."

"We can't put up with you anymore. Captain, please order an arrest!" The man requested to Fugaku.

There was a slight pause as everyone waited apprehensively.

"… STOP BROTHER!"

Hikari jerked her head in the direction of the childish voice. "Sasuke…" She mumbled.

She saw Itachi visibly flinch out of the corner of her eyes. It was always his younger brother who mattered to him most. He fell to his knees with his head bowed and said quietly, "It was not me who had killed Shisui… but for the words that I have spoken… I am deeply sorry…" His Sharingan had faded.

Fugaku closed his eyes with a sigh. "Lately, he has been busy with missions from the Anbu and has been worn out."

The same man who asked for the arrest looked outraged at the excuse. "Captain!"

"The Anbu is a battalion under the Hokage's direct authority… Even us police force cannot arrest them without an official order… Besides, I will look over my son with full responsibility," Fugaku said, "Please…"

"… Understood, sir…"

"Itachi… Let's go back inside."

She caught Sasuke's sudden unexplainable look of surprise as Itachi turned to watch his father walk inside the house. She glanced at Itachi, but he had already started to walk into the house with his back to her. Hikari sprinted out of the Uchiha compound past the scowling Uchiha pedestrians, past the alarmed guards, with her heart racing in fear.

_Just what the hell was going on?_

* * *

><p>School's started so updates will be less frequent, but I will try to get a chapter up at least once every two weeks… Tell me what you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Is it confusing or okay?<p>

**IMPORTANT: **Also, I've decided to change the story name to _Shattered Reality_. It's the same story, just a different title.

Thank you!

BleedinLuva1123


End file.
